


A Clothing Problem

by waywardwandering (kaendyra)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Kink, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly love, fat appreciation, hopefully I didn't forget any tags, mild weight gain, weight appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaendyra/pseuds/waywardwandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert's body isn't used to the food he's been eating when living with Valjean, and as a consequence, his police uniform no longer fits correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clothing Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from some prompts at the Livejournal Kink Meme. Based only off of the movie and what goes on in my own mind. If you don't like reading about minor weight gain, weight appreciation, or stuffing, I wouldn't read this. I haven't written porn in ages, forgive me.

When Javert was working full-time as an Inspector, as he was spending his entire life trying to catch Valjean, he didn't take a lot of time out of his schedule for eating, or big meals. He ate enough to keep him going, enough to lead him to the next clue. He enjoyed food, but never had the mental energy to waste thinking too much about it. Ever since he had semi-retired from his job, and had somehow, incredibly, moved in with Jean Valjean, the man he had been chasing all his life, and really they should have known sooner, he had a lot more time and mental energy to devote to enjoying food. Valjean was an excellent cook, and Javert found a new pleasure in eating that he had never had before.

Their lives had changed so much for the better, and Javert was finally settling into this pattern they had, where he had free time, time to relax, to read and to cuddle with Valjean, not that he would ever admit that he enjoyed cuddling publicly. Sex was still so new and surprising and wonderful that it occupied a great deal of their time, but so did eating delicious food. For Valjean, this was all very well, the man could probably eat a house, and remain unchanged, but Javert was unused to so much food, and his body didn't process it the way Valjean's did. 

It had been weeks and weeks since Javert had put on his police uniform, and today he was going into the station to lend his assistance to an important case that had cropped up. A criminal Javert knew a lot about had committed a large burglary, and Javert felt that he would be of great use to track him down. He and Valjean untangled themselves as Javert got up to get dressed to head down to the station. He pulled his uniform trousers out of a drawer, and pulled them up, squirmed a little bit as he adjusted them, and moved to fasten them. They had always fitted him snugly, but today they simply wouldn't close.

"Valjean." He said panicking. "I can't button my trousers." He sucked in his stomach and pulled the two sides close together. They touched but he couldn't get the button through the hole before having to release his stomach. He panted and looked alarmed at Valjean who was looking amusedly back at him.

"Help! I have to go into the station today, why won't these damn trousers button? Did your wash lady heat them or something? They've always fit perfectly fine before I moved here!" He accused.

"Javert." Valjean said gently and not unamusedly. "My wash lady never touched your uniform remember? I believe this is your body's reaction to living a less vigorous lifestyle."

Javert sucked his stomach in again, and tried in vain to button them. He really looked at himself in the mirror for a first time in a while, and noticed that perhaps he did look a little heavier. His stomach, though he had always had a little one, especially of late, did look larger, softer somehow. "I must wear my uniform, and I haven't time to have a new one made. Why didn't you tell me I was getting fat? Help me button these?" He asked Valjean desperately. 

"Of course. I didn't mention it because I didn't think it a big deal. I quite like it, actually." Valjean said quietly, avoiding Javert's eyes, as he knelt in front of him. He caressed Javert's stomach lightly, sending shivers up Javert's spine.

"You like it, do you?" Javert asked amusedly. 

"Mmmm. Indeed." Valjean murmured gently. "Now, suck in, so I can close these."

Javert sucked in sharply, and Valjean somehow managed to get the pants buttoned. Javert released his stomach immediately, and felt the tightness of the waistband constrict his stomach greatly. He could feel where it cut into his belly, leaving some spilling gently over the sides. Valjean kissed this area softly, pinching a little bit of it between his fingers, his eyes looking at Javert's own contentedly. Javert pulled him up brusquely, and kissed him, turning around so he pressed Valjean against the wall. 

The feeling of his belly, constrained by the ridiculously tight trousers and pressed against Valjean's well-muscled abdomen, made him strangely aroused. He pushed more tightly against Valjean, and Valjean moaned softly into the kiss, his fingers ghosting over Javert's stomach greedily. They separated panting. 

"You really do like this don't you?" Javert asked, a wicked gleam in his eye. He ground his hips against Valjean's to feel the man's arousal clearly against his own.

"Yes." Valjean said, thrusting lightly back against him. "But I am afraid if we don't get you dressed shortly you will be late. The fearsome Javert must be there to give chase."

"You know, most people don't say 'fearsome Javert' sarcastically. You were the only one I really failed at catching." Javert grumbled, as he pulled on his shirt. It had been loose-fitting, and still fit him appropriately. 

"And yet, you caught me in the end." Valjean laughed. "Alright, now the jacket."

Javert yanked the jacket on, and pulled it close to try and button it. He sighed as it didn't quite reach around his stomach. He pushed his fingers against his belly, where they sunk slightly in, in a way that had never happened before.

"They're going to laugh at me behind my back you know. Tell me how well retirement looks on me." Javert grumbled as Valjean helped him button his very snug jacket. Valjean couldn't help pinching Javert's stomach lightly as he did so, making Javert squirm.

"Retirement does look well on you. Though I do admit you look a little bit ridiculous in these clothes." Valjean said, clearly holding back his laughter. The outfit was noticeably too tight. The jacket looked like the buttons were going to fly off, and didn't come down all the way down to meet his trousers. A good inch or two of undershirt showed where Javert's stomach spilled over the edges of his trousers. 

Javert groaned when he saw himself in the mirror. "I looked completely ridiculous. How will anyone be able to take me seriously? This is a disaster."

"I think you look seriously good." Valjean murmured, and moved behind Javert, pressing his clothed erection firmly against Javert's ass. 

"Hold on to your libido for a second, not that it's not appreciated. But seriously, what am I going to do?" Javert asked.

"Just be your normal fearsome self. Just growl everyone into submission and I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides are you really going to let how you look stop you from helping find this criminal?" Valjean said, reassuringly.

"Of course not. I'll be back later. Hopefully after this man is caught." Javert said determinedly, kissing Valjean roughly before grabbing his hat and heading out of the door. 

He came home late that night completely exhausted, satisfied and starving. 

"Javert! How was the chase?" Valjean said excitedly as Javert strode into the library where Valjean was hunched over the desk, several books and some paper and ink.

"Long, but excellent. We caught the man! He'll be put away for a while, the scum!" Javert said excitedly as he collapsed gracelessly onto the sofa near Valjean.

"Of course you did. Well done. I'm sure you're exhausted. Have you eaten?" Valjean asked him.

"I'm starving actually, haven't eaten since this morning, I don't think." Javert said honestly. "I have to take these clothes off though, they're killing me. I've never felt so squeezed in my entire life." He quickly unbuttoned his jacket, groaning with pleasure as he was finally set free. He had to stand up to unbutton his pants, as he reached underneath his belly, and pulled tightly to get them to release. He had a clearly visible red mark where his trousers had dug into his body all day.

Valjean eyed him appreciatively from his desk, feeling a surge of lust run through him, as he put down his quill. "Shall I get you some dinner?" 

"Sounds good to me. What were you working on?" Javert asked as he settled comfortably back into the sofa.

"An argument against the inherent evils of homosexuality. I for one, cannot think that love of any sort could be evil." Valjean said, rubbing his forehead.

"One might say you are biased, but you know I agree with you, after long thought, and just a little bit of persuasion." Javert said grinning wickedly.

"Yes, well, you can't say you didn't enjoy the persuasion. Anyways, did anybody mock you for your clothing like you were so concerned about?" Valjean asked amused.

"Probably. I decided I was going to be more focused on the case than my junior officers, who are probably rejoicing that I am getting fat." Javert said grumpily. 

"Please. It's barely noticeable, you just look good. Healthy! Let me go grab you some food, I'll be right back." Valjean said.

Javert scoffed, but settled in and waited, playing with the swell of his stomach, poking it gently. For all he complained to Valjean about his clothing, he liked the feel of his stomach. It wasn't that much bigger than before, just a little bit rounder, a little bit softer. Plus, he really enjoyed eating the food Valjean made. He had never taken enough time to enjoy food before, and now that he had he couldn't imagine reverting to his old ways.

Valjean came back quickly with a plate full of meat, bread, and some seasoned vegetables. Javert's stomach growled just looking at the food. 

"That looks fabulous, I'm famished." Javert said eagerly, sitting up. 

"Here you are, eat up." Valjean said, handing Javert the plate and sitting next to him.

"This is all for me?" Javert asked, as Valjean leaned back and rested his feet on the table in front of them.

"You said you were hungry, didn't you? Besides I have already eaten." Valjean said, stifling a yawn, his eyes glued to Javert's own.

Javert shrugged, and began to dig into the food. He moaned a little in happiness as the warm food hit his tongue. As he was eating, Valjean got up and got them both a glass of wine. Javert drank it happily, as Valjean always picked wine well to compliment the food. 

Half-way through Javert's meal, Valjean began to rub small circles on Javert's body, starting on him arm and moving inward. His hand reached Javert's stomach quickly, and Valjean rubbed light circles all over his stomach. The sensation combined with the food settling into his stomach was heavenly.

"Mmmm, that feels fantastic, Jean." He murmured contentedly.  
"You feel nice." He answered, and he continued his ministrations, occasionally sweeping his hand down to the lower end of his belly, right above his crotch. "You're so warm there." 

"I wonder why? You're not exactly helping the situation now are you?" Javert said amusedly, between bites. 

"Depends on your definition of helping." Valjean said, smirking, as he grazed his fingers lightly over Javert's underwear. 

Javert responded by pushing his hips up slightly, hoping for more friction.

"Ah ah, not until you finish your meal." Valjean said and brought his hand back up to Javert's stomach. 

"Oh fine, you tease." Javert said and resumed eating hurriedly, having nearly half of his dinner left in front of him still.

"No need to inhale it." Valjean said, grinning wickedly. 

Javert didn't grace this with a reply, and just kept eating steadily, enjoying the way the food felt in his mouth and in his stomach. He figured he probably didn't have enough blood left in his brain to make a good remark anyways as half of it was in his stomach, and the other half his groin. He stopped with a good several bites left, moaning, as his stomach protested.

"I'm full, Valjean." He said and moved to place his plate down on the table, the movement made difficult by how heavy his stomach felt. 

"I told you, you have to finish." Valjean said pushing him back gently, still rubbing circles on his stomach.

"So that's your plan is it? You want to make me even fatter?" Javert said, trying to be disapproving but really just genuinely curious. 

" Three bites of bread and vegetables never made anyone fat." Valjean said, not removing his hand.

"You're evading the question." Javert said more sternly.

"Well, would you like to be bigger?" Valjean asked, meeting his eyes.

Javert considered. "I'm not sure. I might like to be a little bit bigger, but I don't want to be so big it impedes my ability to chase criminals or climb stairs or anything. I got tired more easily today." He admitted, as he looked down at his stomach.

Valjean nodded thoughtfully. "Whatever you are comfortable with. I find you almost ridiculously attractive at all moments, so it is completely up to you." 

Javert kissed him fiercely on the mouth. "Would you like to see me bigger?" He growled.

"Yes, a little bit, whatever you want, really. It's strange but I've rarely felt so aroused as this morning when you were putting on that uniform. I have no idea why, but there it is." Valjean said honestly, arousal pulsing through him.

Javert placed his palm on Valjean's crotch, pushing down lightly against the obvious erection. "Does it turn you on to see me eat so much?"

"Yes." Valjean moaned truthfully, arching up into Javert's touch.

Javert nodded and turned his attention back to the plate in front of him, considering it. His stomach was already almost painfully full, distended past its normal point. He took another bite of food despite the protest of his stomach, and shifted to try and find release from the discomfort. Valjean's hand was rubbing circles on his stomach, which felt nice, Valjean's eyes locked on Javert's face as he grimaced with mild pain.

"Stop." Valjean said. "I'm not going to make you feel pain because of my own lust."

Javert shook his head, and took another bite, feeling it settle uncomfortably in his stomach. He really didn't know how much more he could eat, but he liked the way it felt to have his stomach so huge. His erection throbbed in time to the blood pulsing in his stomach. Valjean kept one hand rubbing circles on Javert's stomach and moved to place one hand on his own crotch, to search for more friction as he watched Javert eat.

"No." Javert said sternly. "Not until I'm done eating." 

Valjean moaned. "Ohh, that's unfair."

Javert smirked. "Your own demands." He took his time eating the last bite, piling all the remaining food carefully on his fork, and making absurd licking noises as he prepared for it. Valjean squirmed uncomfortably next to him, the circles he was rubbing on Javert's stomach becoming slightly less regular. Javert ate the last bite slowly, swallowing finally, and putting the plate down carefully on the table before falling back against the couch, rubbing his own stomach. It felt so huge, so swollen, like he had swallowed a watermelon. It was uncomfortable, but pleasurably so.

Valjean kissed him savagely, mounting his lap and grinding down on Javert's own erection. Javert moaned in discomfort and pleasure, as Valjean thrusted into his overly full stomach.

"Careful, Jean." he murmured, his voice low and aroused. "My stomach hurts, it's so full." 

"Mmmmm, of course. God, you look so good right now, you have no idea." Valjean said, whispering in his ear, as he bit gently along the rim.

Javert brushed his hand along the length of Valjean through his trousers before sliding up onto Valjean's stomach, so flat and muscular in comparison. He felt along the rough skin, the scars, some of which were a product of his own work, and the smooth contrasting parts. He brushed his fingers around each nipple, both of them fully erect, as Valjean ground down against Javert's lap. Javert pushed Valjean's shirt off, admiring his chest. 

"How are you so good looking?" He murmured softly, as he touched Valjean's body. "So strong even at this age."

Valjean laughed. "I have you to thank for my strength. Take your damn underwear off." He said, and got off Javert quickly to shed his own trousers and undergarments, releasing his erect cock, red and shining at the tip where pre-cum had oozed out. He gripped himself strongly as Javert struggled out of his shirt, and pulled off his own undergarments, Valjean spread the precum around the tip of his cock, stroking as Javert finally got out of all of his clothing. Valjean stood for a second admiring the other man, his stomach sticking out and looking ripe and round, his cock twitched in his hand at the sight.

Valjean pushed Javert savagely down on the sofa, laying him down across it. As Javert laid down, his stomach was like a round hill on top of him, and it turned both of them on even further, as Valjean rubbed it more roughly with his hand as he settled himself on top of Javert. He lay against all of him, their bodies touching as much as possible, Javert's round stomach against Valjean's own flat one. He kissed him fiercely, only pausing to nibble behind his jaw bone, eliciting a moan, and sucking on his neck. Javert arched into the sensation, his cock hitting Valjean's own causing both of them to moan. 

"Oh God, Jean. Please, please, fuck me." Javert moaned breathily, as he continued to arch his hips upwards searching for more friction.

Valjean moaned. "I've never heard you curse. Where is the damn oil?" He said breathlessly, his breathing labored.

"The table there." Javert said pointing vaguely, his eyes closed as his body pulsed in arousal.

Valjean got up and grabbed it extremely quickly, going back to Javert and laying across him, kissing him fiercely as he fiddled with the top of the jar. Finally, he got it open and quickly spread it over his hand. He went to kneel between Javert's open legs. He stroked Javert lightly, eliciting a moan, and fondled his balls roughly.

"You tease. Hurry. Up" Javert said, breathily.

Valjean agreed and made his way to Javert's opening, going straight in with one finger much more roughly than he normally would have. The sensation made Javert jerk up suddenly.

"Fuck." Javert said again.

Valjean's cock throbbed, as he thrust a couple of times with one finger, before adding two. Javert was moaning softly with every thrust of his fingers now, his control coming slowly apart.

"Hurry. Up." Javert managed to get out between thrusts.

Valjean shoved a third finger in and pressed in a circular motion against the tight muscles of Javert. He thrusted several times, before roughly withdrawing all three fingers. Javert moaned loudly, and his hips stuttered upward. Valjean slicked his own cock quickly, before lining his hips up and thrusting smoothly into Javert.

Javert moaned loudly. "Oh, yes." He said. "So. Good."

Valjean groaned in agreement, and set a brisk rhythm, he was already so close, embarrassingly so, for a man of his age. He wanted to tell this to Javert but the sensations surrounded him, it was all he could do to keep thrusting, feeling the pulse in his cock and his entire body elevate, as he slid roughly in and out of Javert. He was engulfed in warm, tight heat and it was everywhere, all he could feel was that incredible sensation of the best kind of friction. He couldn't hold on for much longer, he fucked Javert faster, his hips snapping quickly, and he grabbed Javert's cock and moved his hand roughly in time with his hips. He moaned loudly as he could feel the crescendo coming, his pulse and body moving faster and faster, spinning wildly out of control towards the inevitable finish. He came in a flash of white, blood pounding everywhere in his body, his hearing becoming dampened, and his heart stuttering for what felt like a good minute, as he came and came. He felt Javert clench, heard him groan his name, and felt the hot splash of his semen hit his chest and drip down. He collapsed a moment later on top of Javert.

"Fuck." Javert said again, softly this time. Valjean hummed his agreement.

They lay there, attempting to draw oxygen back into their bodies, until Valjean pulled his softened cock out of Javert. Javert twitched involuntarily at this. Valjean shifted so he lay cuddled up besides Javert, his hand idly spreading the semen on Javert's stomach around, rubbing gently on his still enlarged stomach.

Javert laid there entirely content, his stomach still uncomfortably full, but he felt sated beyond belief. 

"I love you, you know." Valjean murmured into his chest as he laid his head there.

"I know. I love you too. I agree entirely about your paper, by the way. I can write a testimonial to the merits of homosexuality." Javert said softly.

Valjean laughed. "I think such a testimonial would shock most people." They lay there for several more moments before he mused, "I made you curse, the great Inspector Javert." He looked smug.

"Yes, yes you did. I blame the food and the wine. And you, naturally."

"I'll gladly take all the blame." He said grinning, and kissed him. They laid there for a while, perfectly content, Valjean started to get tired, his eyes closing for longer and longer amounts of time.

"I should probably buy new trousers, as I really doubt I'll ever be able to get those on again." Javert said eventually, his voice sleepy.

Valjean laughed. "Probably. Though I maintain that you look really good in them, as is." 

Javert's chest rumbled as he laughed lightly, his arm curling around Valjean's shoulders, and they fell asleep on the sofa.


End file.
